The Dog and the Wolf A Kiba love story
by Broken Hearts CAN Be Mended
Summary: A girl named Danielle comes to Konoha an wins over the young dog boy's heart. Story better than summary... first chap short because i dont have alot of insparation... and NO FLAMES! i will just shrugs flames off and ignore them!
1. Chapter 1

Sammie-ray: Hi Everyone Sammie-ray here wel this is my story dedicated to Kiba Inuzuka giggles Well I'm putting my charter Danielle in the story and i would really like to know if you guys like it so ples Read&Reveiw

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the characters... I do own Dnielle because she is MY character so DO NOT USE HER IN YOUR STORY!!!!!!!!!**_

Sammie-ray: Well thanks for reading!

* * *

**_The Dog and the Wolf- A Kiba love story_** _Chapter One- Danielle Makaina _

Kiba walked through the streets of Konoha with Akamaru right beside him. "I have a good feeling about today buddy!" Kiba said and looked at Akamaru. Akamaru barked in reply. Kiba smiled and put his hands behind his head and looked at the sky and continued walking. Kiba accedentaly bumbed into a girl while he wasnt paying attention and y both fell and the girl dropped all of the bags she was carring. "Oh sorry about that." Kiba said and helped the girl get the foods back in the bags. he saw a bag of dog food on the ground and alot of other foods that him and his family eat. "Hey looks like we have the same taste in food huh?" Kiba said and looked at girl. He was amazed at the girls apperence. Her chocolate brown hair fell past her shoulders and her pale blue eyes loked so innocent. Her skin was a light tan. She had earings in the shape of crosses on both lobes. She was wearing a black ninja vest and dark blue pants. She wore black ninja shoes and Kiba could see alittle of her black shirt under the vest. She had a black hair band in her hair and she had a ring with a red ruby on it. She also had a necklace with a pendant in the shape of a dog on it. Kib stared at the girl for acouple of minutes. "Hello? are you okay?" The girl said looking at Kiba worried. Kiba shook his head and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine." Kiba said, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka." He greeted. "Nice to meet you Kiba. I'm Danielle Makaina."The girl said and smiled warmly at him. "Um... Would you like me to help you with your bags?" Kiba asked. "Oh it' okay if you want to you can." Danielle said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sammie-Ray: Hey every one! I'm back! I had totally forgotten about this story, I'm so sorry!! I thank ~Danni Apples~ for the very nice review!

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I ONLY OWN DANIELLE!!

Sammy-Ray: Enjoy!

The Dog and the Wolf A Kiba love story

Chapter two(Christmas special)

As they walked Danielle looked at him and smiled. "You didn't have to help me carry my bags." She said. "I wanted to." Kiba said and grinned at her. Akamaru pawed at Danielle's leg and she laughed and picked him up. "You have a very friendly dog." She said and put Akamaru on her head. "Yeah, Akamaru likes every one who seems nice to him, that's how I can trust people." Kiba replied. She nodded and as they walked snow started falling. "It's snowing." Danielle said and looked at the sky. Kiba nodded. "Yeah."

They walked to Danielle's home and she invited him in and he helped her put the food up. "Who's that?" Danielle's father asked. "Hi daddy, this is Kiba Inuzuka, he's a friend of mine." She said and smiled. Her father nodded and walked into the living room. "I'm going to be outside!" She said and walked to the door with Kiba and Akamaru.

When she got outside a big black wolf jumped on her. "Ack! Lina, off!" She said and laughed, the wolf got off and licked her cheek. "Wow, you have a pet wolf?" Kiba asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I've had her since she was a baby. Oh, speaking of wolf puppies!" She said and ran around the side of the house and Kiba followed. When he got their he heard little yips and saw Danielle sitting in a big wire pen that had five black wolf pups.

"Wow." He said. "Can I hold one?" He asked. "You would have to see if Lina would let you." Danielle said and looked at Lina. Lina walked up to him and started sniffing him. Kiba stood still and looked at Lina with a smile. "Hey girl," He said softly, Lina looked up at him, "I promise I won't hurt your pups." He said smiling. Lina sniffed his hand and licked it. "That means you can hold one." Danielle said and smiled. Kiba smiled and petted Lina. "Thank you Lina." He said and Lina nuzzled her head against his hand.

He carefully stepped in the pen, making sure not to step on one of the pups. He picked up a black pup with a white circle on it's eye. "That's Ren." Danielle said. "I kind of thought his name would be 'Spot' or something." He said and laughed a little and sat down beside her. She smiled and looked at the black wolf pup in her hand. "This is Lilla, the one with the white belly is Aly, the one with the white at the tip of it's tail is Gekle, and the one with the white paws is Flinny." She said, smiled.

Kiba smiled and put the pup down and stood up. Danielle did the same and they got out of the Pen and Kiba put Akamaru in the pen to play with the pups. They walked to the front yard and started throwing snow balls at each other and about an hour later they laid down beside each other and was laughing and panting. "That was fun!" Danielle said and Kiba nodded. "Yeah." He looked over at her and she looked at him. They got quiet for a bit as they started at each other and Danielle blushed and looked at the sky. Kiba smiled and moved his hand on top of hers. She blushed and looked at him. "K-Kiba what are you-" She started but Kiba interrupted her by kissing her gently. She blushed but kissed him back shyly.

Kiba broke the kiss after about a minute and looked at her. "I don't want to go to far yet." He whispered. Danielle smiled. "Same here." She said and he hugged her close and she laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. "Good night Danielle." Kiba whispered and kissed her forehead.

Sammie-Ray: Hello my loyal readers!

Kiba: Hi everyone

Sammie-Ray: Kiba!? When did you get here!?

Kiba: Just now *grins*

Danielle: I like this chapter Sam-Chan!

Sammie-Ray: ACK! WERE ARE YOU PEOPLE COMING FROM!?

Kiba: The studio door

Sammie-Ray: Oh...-A buzz sounds and I walk over to the screen and press a button and hold it down.-

Sammie-Ray: Writing studio, who's there?-Shikamaru appears on the screen-

Sammie-Ray: SHIKAMARU-KUN! *Opens the door and glomps Shikamaru*

Shikamaru: O.o Hi...

Danielle: Uh, anyway, R&R PEOPLE!!


End file.
